This invention pertains to a device for preventing or stopping leakage from a closed container such as a 50-55 gallon drum, which is the most common liquid container in use in industry at the present time. Such a drum may contain highly toxic or hazardous material and when leakage occurs, for example due to careless handling when loading or unloading, very prompt action is necessary to prevent contamination or evacuation of the working area.
In an attempt to satisfy the need for such prompt leak control there is presently in use kits having a plurality of wedge of various sizes and shapes, but this necessitates time to select the right size and shape to fit the opening and then danger that the person who attempts to install the wedge will be exposed to the leaking fluid. Usually there is not sufficient time to ascertain the nature of the leaking fluid or to don proper protective gear. Another disadvantage of wedges is that part of the wedge is usually left protruding from the drum, making subsequent handling of the drum more difficult.
The prior art also utilizes various types of inflatable pads or bolsters, for example as shown in Vetter U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,035 issued Nov. 14, 1989. Installation of such pads is however time consuming due to difficulty in attachment of securing straps. It also entails danger for the installer because even after the pad is in place over the leak, it is still necessary to attach an inflation means, such as a source of air pressure to a nipple on the pad in order to inflate it.
There is thus a prevailing need in industry for a device to very quickly seal leaks in containers such as 50-55 gallon drums but without a danger to the person doing the installation of that device.